Strange Desires
by MichelleAnneSummers
Summary: - [AU] Rin and Kagome live in ancient Egypt and are the prized daughters of Rameses II. So what happens when two strangers from a land to the west come and claim their hearts? love, sex, pervertedness, good old fashion Stupid InuYasha - NO FLAMES
1. Chapter One

**Strange Desires**

- AU Rin and Kagome live in ancient Egypt and are the prized daughters of Rameses II. So what happens when two strangers from a land to the west come and claim their hearts? –

Author's note: FINALLY! I am doing an InuYasha fiction about the Egyptian times, that's the subject I am the best in, so anyway the time lines are kind of off, I know the Sengoku Jidai was 1482 to 1558 BC, the only problem is Rameses was ruling in 1304 until 1237 BC. So the times are a little off. Oh well, just sit back and read my fic.

**Disclaimer: I D-D-D-D... Talk to my laywers....**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter One – A Grandfathers Death, and a Fathers Gain**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I sit here and wonder…_

_Wonder when I will find someone to love…_

_Someone to show love to…_

_My father treats me like I am the goddess Bast…_

_I love my father, but he couldn't love me the way I wish to be love…_

Kagome pulled her linked pen up from her parchment and stared at the small book. It held her thoughts and dreams. She closed the book, pulling it from the wooden table, she walked over to her stoned wall and pulled a single brick from the mighty wall and placed the book inside, closing it off by placing the brick back. She walked over to her large bed and collapsed. She was tired and saddened.

Kagome was one of the many children born of the great Pharaoh Rameses, her father had many wives he had 8, but she was born from Nefertari along with her sister Rin. Nefertari was the wife that most beloved by her father, she never knew his other wives. Although her attitude did not reflect that she was a daughter of Nefertari, like her sister, although she looked like her mother. Long black locks and a small but developed body. Her body was almost perfect, an hour glassed shape and a large, yet small bust. Her eyes reflected a grey and blue tint. Kagome was the oldest, at the age of 16, the age were she should have a husband.

Kagome looked about her large room. It was full of dark wooded book shelves, containing scrolls of other languages and new regions which her father had brought back to her. Her floors were covered with the skins of wild tigers and animals that she had killed when hunting with her father. Although she resented killing those beautiful creatures she wouldn't let their corpses rot out in the sun. She had a small desk; her chambermaid had made it for her, as a 16th birthday present. It had taken her only 2 weeks to make it, but Kagome loved that she had made it on her own time, just for her. Kagome looked down at her bed. It was large, and could fit 4 or more people in it. The sheets were made of silk and were a deep purple, lined with golden beads. A pattern of fine threads made out a picture of the cat goddess Bast, whom Kagome had mostly worshiped. Her pillows were soft and comfortable because they were made with goose feathers.

Kagome allowed her eyes to drop as she slowly shifted into a deep sleep, feeling the beads, wrapped in her locks fall onto her soft cheek.

Kagome heard the sound of someone banging their fists against her bedroom door. She glanced around, and grabbed her small dagger, she held onto it tightly in her left hand, she stood up not caring that she was topless, her hair was long and straight enough to cover her chest. She creped slowly up to her door, her long silky dress dragging behind her feet. Kagome pulled her hand and grasped the door handle, she pulled back opening it and pulled her dagger over head and back. She saw hands wave out in front of her face.

"Lady Kagome! Please do not strike!" she heard a voice. Kagome looked to see her old friend Miroku, he was tall and handsome. His deep violet eyes and luring voice would make you think he was a gentleman, how wrong people were. Miroku was a monk that traveled from a land to the west, he came to seek refuge from some suamari that had sought his head, above all the trouble he had caused he was a good man. She pleaded with her father to allow him to stay in the palace. Kagome was ready to have Miroku removed from the palace, later on when she discovered he was a lecherous perverted man, which loved to grabbed unsuspecting woman's bosoms and lower regions. Later on the young man proved his value. See this wonk was cursed by a man unknown to this region with an air void that would soon consume his body, sorting his life span. Kagome took pity on him for that, so all was forgiven, but when he later asked her to have sexual intercourse with him… Kagome had him sent to the dungeons for a matter of 3 days.

"Miroku, why do you call upon me at this hour?" she asked. Kagome knew Miroku liked to talk and have some company, but about 4 hours after the sun had set? Miroku looked worried.

"It is your grandfather, Rameses has asked that you, your mother and Rin come to his chambers and say your farewells before he passes on to meet the god Anubis."

Kagome dropped her dagger to ground as her eyes widened in shock. She knew of her grandfather Seti was ill, but she didn't expect his death so soon. Kagome was heart broken; she looked from side to side, pulling her arms over her chest, pushing her breast up from under locks. Miroku for once put aside his perverted thought about the beautiful woman in front of him and embraced her in a hug. Kagome allowed a few tears to snake down her eyes, making her markings on her face run. Miroku rubbed her back, also smudging her symbols which were meant to keep her from harm and bless her. She pushed back rubbing her nose. She looked up pushing her hair behind her ears.

"He's waiting for you milady, and before you deiced to go and see him, I think you might want to cover your breast with something other then your hair," he said smirking. Kagome looked down at her exposed chest, and then glared at him.

"You can't forget those thoughts not even for a second, can you oh priest?" Kagome asked. She turned away, and slammed her door. Kagome walked up to her large cabinet. She pulled out a silk piece of cloth with golden beading, and black thread woven into it. She tied it around her bust and knotted it at the side. She then pulled a long night gown out from her cabinet; she fixed her hair and allowed the beads to fall forward. She then walked over to her table and pulled out a pendant. Her grandfather had given it to her as a gift. It was a gold Bast carved out; the eyes were done with sapphires, and on the back were ancient hieroglyphs that even she couldn't translate. Kagome glided out the door picking up her fallen dagger, and headed to her fathers chambers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome heard the worst sound, her grandfather was hacking out coughs and he was breathing heavily. Kagome pushed open the chamber doors to see her mother and Rin hugging each other tightly. Her younger sister only at the age of 14 had never seen death. Her father kneeled next to the bed, her grandfather was tightly wrapped in the warm blankets, and he was holding a handkerchief to his mouth as he hacked out another cough, only he drew out blood. Kagome pulled her hand to her mouth. Her father turned to her, and held out a hand.

"Come Kagome, bid him farewell…" he said softly. Kagome reached out and grasped her fathers hand and pulled in close. She then kneeled beside her grandfather. Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder and gripped it allowing him to know someone was near. Her grandfather turned his head to her, his eyes were dulling as his lips grew small.

"Kagome…" he wheezed out. Kagome smiled as ears gripped at the edge of her eyes.

"I'm here grandfather," she said softly.

"Kagome do not cry for my loss…" he said softly, her grandfather tried to smile, but it was too much for him.

"Why do the gods not spare you, why do you not ask Osiris to spare your soul and body, after everything you have done to keep his temple holy?!" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, you do not know how many years this body has seen, what has happened…" he inhaled deeply, "I have live a long life, I have seen my children grow and their wives and my daughters give birth to beautiful children such as your self and Rin…" He coughed again. "I have lived a life of happiness"

Kagome allowed more tears to go down her face, her salt waters mixed in with her painted markings and dripped down onto the sheets below her. Her grandfather took her hand.

"Kagome…"

"Yes," she said shakily. Her grandfather took in one last breath.

"'nh ir dt" - Live, now, forever - her grandfather closed his eyes. Kagome sobbed and she placed her head onto the silk bed sheet. Rin and her mother dropped to their knees and held onto each other tightly, crying for their loss. Rameses stood up. He looked down onto his father. He inhaled and touched his daughters shoulder lightly. Kagome looked back at her father and nodded. She then looked back to her grandfather, she whispered something into his ear and then kissed his cold cheek. Kagome stood up and hugged her father. Rameses placed his hand onto his daughters head and allowed her to bury herself into his chest. A chambermaid which stood watch, stepped out to Rameses.

"Upon your fathers passing, Rameses you are the new Pharaoh…" she said softly, and bowed. Rameses looked at the maid. Kagome sniffed as she too pulled back and bowed then Rin, then her mother. Rameses looked down upon his family and the maid.

"So it seems…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Authors Note: SOOOO did you like? Sorry if my ancient Egyptain is really bad, but I in my book it says that is how it is written? So if I got it wrong sorry. The next chapter is were InuYasha and Sesshomaru start to make an appearance, but they don't meet Kagome and Rin, they just talk to Rameses, also Sango is introduced.

Next Chapter – Travelers from the West.

Meko Summers/MichelleAnneSummers


	2. Chapter Two

**Authors Note**: HEY PPL!! I'm back and here is the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed the death of Seti, although I don't think that is how he died? Well I couldn't have him ride off into battle and stuff, so yeah old age got him. Anyway – On with the story.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Reviews (Love you all )**

**Gaby** - Thankies Gaby!!! I knew you'd love this, see ya later sexie

**SasukeRebornX **– Well your waits over here's the next chapter! Thanks for your review!

**Animals-Rule **– Thanks for your review!

**hengenjizai**– Thank you hengenjizai for your review! And about the death thing, even though they are passing into the new world, they still mourn for him. It's just something emotional about losing someone. You mourn for their loss. I hope you continue to read my story!

**Water-Goddess-Inu-Luver1**– thank you soo much!!!

**Lady C the Teller of Tale**- Good to know you love the theme!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Disclaimer** – I don't own them, but I will own Sesshomaru!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**NOTE: **When my friend was talking to me about my story I realized that having Rin at the age of 14 sounded REALLY wrong! Since in the later chapters this is a lemon, (but the lemon will be posted on another site)

SOOOO! I changed her age:

Rin: 16

Kagome: 16

InuYasha: 17(human years)

Sesshomaru: 20(human years)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 2 – Travelers from the West

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"For kami sakes! Why the hell can't we ride Ah-Un to this stupid place!" yelled InuYasha.

"Because, these human's do not know of use demons, they do know of some, but we might get the wrong kind of attention from Rameses II and others," spoke Sesshomaru. InuYasha turned his head.

InuYasha and his brother, Sesshomaru had been sent by their father to go to the great city of Rameses II and try and make a piece treaty between the two countries. InuYasha and Sesshomaru were fairly different thou, because they were demons, well Sesshomaru was. InuYasha was a hanyou also known as a half-breed born of both a demon and a human. Although his mother died after giving birth, his father allowed him to stay with him, but Sesshomaru showed almost no respect to InuYasha, that was until the young hanyou started to do favors for him. Then they started their brotherly bond.

"I just want to get in and out; it's a simple as that! I don't want to be around so freaky monk people," InuYasha said. He kicked his heels in making the horse pick up speed.

"The only reason why you wish to hurry up and leave is because that miko is in the village waiting for your return." Sesshomaru said smirking. "I do not understand how you can think of her as becoming your mate?"

InuYasha glared at his brother.

"Oh yes, and the fiery Neko Youkai is just as good as Kikyo huh?" InuYasha said back. Sesshomaru stiffened.

"Learn to shut your mouth little brother," he said plainly.

"Keh!" yelled InuYasha. He looked forward; he could see the sand dunes melt down and the rising city of Rameses.

"We're almost there..." Sesshomaru said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome frankly ripped clothing from her cabinet.

"OH MY OSIRIS!!" Kagome screamed. Her father had just told her that men from the western regions have come, and he wished her to company him with her sister. He had also said that they were supposedly unattached (A/N: wait till he finds out there not). Kagome looked through her clothes for something to wear. She heard a knock at her door, Kagome pulled her head up.

"Enter," she said. Kagome watched the door open, in stepped her sister Rin.

"Do you need any help?" Rin asked, giggling.

Rin was one of the sweetest women any man would no, she almost never raised her voice, she never held any hatred towards people, she was perfect. Rin looked like Kagome, only her hair was shorter. Rin had long creamy legs and a small body and bust. Her hands were small and supple. Her large chocolate brown eyes, made many men want to have her as their own. Her face was smoothed out, with marking much like Kagome's mostly around her eyes and toward her temples. Rin had picked an outfit that she had made with her own hands, and some help with father. It was a two piece the bottom was a long dragging skirt with two layers the first layer was made of fine white silk when the second layer was made of a light see through fabric. A long golden belt was wrapped around her waist as a long chain hung down in front with the sign of osiris engraved in on a small seal located at the end of the belt chain. She wore no shirt, but many painted tattoo's were made to make her nipples unnoticeable, they were long black striped markings containing ancient hieroglyphs which were meant to keep her body from becoming defiled. Rin's hair was left down with threads woven around in small bands, her arms were encircled with large bracelets. Rin bent down beside Kagome and began to look through her clothes.

"Thank you Rin," she said softly.

"Any time…" Kagome knew Rin couldn't get over her grandfathers death. She wanted to hug her, but she knew that Rin would push her away.

"Hey after you pick out your outfit and get out of your sleep wear, do you want to go into the market with Sango?" Rin asked not looking up.

"Sure why not," Kagome said. Rin finally pulled up a dress.

"Here wear this, Seti gave it to you," Rin said. Kagome took the dress. She was right; her grandfather Seti had given her. It was a long golden dress, it cut out in the stomach area leaving a large gap showing off her smooth abs, YES Kagome had abs, after training for so many years she had developed them. The gap showed much then cut off at her rib cage, it then allowed more of the gold fabric to hug her body, the thing was if she got cold, the whole world would notice. The top part of the dress was held up with small strings, as small triangles covered her chest. The dress was a good length and dragged behind her. Kagome pulled off her night wear and quickly changed into the dress. Rin then walked up to Kagome's small tab and pulled the pen from the holder and told Kagome to lie down. She laid there looking at the ceiling until they heard a lit tap at the door.

"Enter," Kagome said. Rin bent down and began to draw the eye of Osiris on Kagome's stomach. Kagome tilted her head to the side.

"Sango! I'm so glad you're here," she went to get up but Rin shoved her down.

"Don't move! Unless you want to walk around with a funny looking symbol," Rin stated. Kagome huffed and turned to her chambermaid.

Sango had come from America as they called it. She had come through the slave trade, after Kagome saw what had happened to the poor woman, she ORDERED her father to by Sango. Sango was a tough and strong hearted woman, her muscles flexed which ever way she moved, and she always wore her hair up in a pony tail above her head. Sango had dark brown eyes, but Kagome couldn't get over that even though she had been released from the Slave Trade, a haunting sadness lingered in her eyes. Sango wore a tight cat suit that was like a second skin, she would normally wear a white skin tight dress to cover her curved body, but not today. This made a curtain monk or priest want to jump the poor woman. Speaking of a monk.

**SLAP!**

"YOU DISGUTING STUPID MORON!" Sango screamed. Kagome huffed.

"Hello Miroku…" both Kagome and Rin said at the same time, almost anticipating it. The monk rubbed his reddened cheek and smiled.

"Why my lady Sango, why would you hit me like that?" he asked. Sango glared.

"Oh yes, that feeling of my butt being pinched and squeezed was just my imagination!" Miroku held a hand out in front of his face and closed his eyes, moving his hand down vertically.

"Exactly!" he said calmly.

**SLAP!**

Miroku rubbed his other cheek.

"That was for lying!" Sango yelled. Rin pulled her inked pen back and tapped Kagome shoulder.

"You can get up know," she said. Kagome bolted up and ran over to Sango.

"Lets go the market!" Kagome yelled almost knocking over the girl. Sango raised her hands.

"Okay, Okay! Just get a cloak and bring Rin with you," Sango yelled shoving the young monk out the door.

"BY THE WAY RIN LOVE YOUR OUTFIT!" Miroku yelled. Rin glared at the door.

"SHUT UP FUCKER!!!" Kagome turned to her sister and gasped. Rin felt redness build up in her cheeks.

"Holy shit! I've never heard you use that course of language before?" Kagome exclaimed. Rin shrugged.

"I could say the same about you?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"This stuff stinks!" InuYasha yelled. That was the 4th time he complained about his surroundings. InuYasha and Sesshomaru had been traveling through the market place. His older brother turned around and glared at him.

"I have a more sensitive nose then you, and you don't hear me complaining so shut your god damn mouth!" Sesshomaru yelled. He turned away from his brother and began to walk forward. InuYasha simply 'Feh'd' and moved on. They walked past some clothing stands and food retailers. InuYasha looked around to see if they had any noodles in the passing by stands, but none, mostly fruit. Speaking of fruit, he caught a glimpse of Sesshomaru cutting a left turn; he went to move when he smashed into a smaller figure.

"Oi! Watch where the fuck you're going!" he yelled back. InuYasha looked down to see he was on top of a person, he ultimately thought it was a man and jumped off the figure. The figure was enclosed in a long brown cloak. It stood up and he could see its eyes glare at him.

"YOU should be watching where the fuck you're going!" it yelled back. InuYasha's pride got to him as his chest puffed out and he grasped the hilt of his sword.

"What was that you dumb ass?" InuYasha asked questionably. He saw the figure pull its arms out and cross them across its chest.

"You heard me!" it retorted. InuYasha went to pull his sword from its sheath (sp?) when he felt cold hands touch his shoulder.

"Leave the human to its business," he recognized the cold tone, it was Sesshomaru. He turned around and met his brothers' cold stare.

"Excuse me if you decided to get lost!" InuYasha yelled.

"I did not get lost, I found the palace, we must go their NOW, so end your little squabble and come on," He said. InuYasha turned to the human and huffed; he pushed past it and continued toward the palace of Rameses.

InuYasha marveled at the sight of the interior of the palace, he had to admit it made his home castle bare. The walls were large and made with a white stone, large pillars held the roof up; many statues of Gods, Goddess and animals made their way across the path leading up to a set of large golden doors. 5 guards were set at the front; they were armed with sharp pointed spears, and little armor. Sesshomaru and InuYasha stepped up to the guards. They pulled the spears out touching the men's necks. The guards gave him a determined look.

"We are the lords from the Western Region. We've come to talk to Rameses…" Sesshomaru said. The guards nodded and pulled the spears down from their necks. The 5 men walked up to the large doors and pulled the large door hitch and opened the gaping doors. The men began to enter as they looked up. There at the end of the long hallway was a large throne, the throne was made from stone and had a bird at the back, its wing expanded. Rameses looked up from his side to the young men.

"Aw, Sesshomaru and InuYasha! I've been waiting for you two," Rameses said. He smiled as he held his arms out. Sesshomaru looked as servants began to pull chairs out and placed them behind them.

"Please, you must be weary from your travels, sit." InuYasha and Sesshomaru took a seat, keeping their gaze on the Pharaoh.

"About our pressing matter" Sesshomaru stated. Rameses held his arm out again.

"Hold the matter for a minute, there are some people I wish you two to meet," he said. Rameses clapped his hands together. InuYasha watched with curiosity as servants from every angle ran out to the doors. InuYasha turned straddling the chair and watched as the servants pulled the door slowly open.

"Sorry father, but we had some trouble in the market place!" a sweet voice called out. InuYasha's mouth gaped out open as did Sesshomaru's. The second that door opened the two men knew, they were in for more then just a peace treaty.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's note: SOOOO what did you think? I decided to add a little language into the story, cuz I barely had any.

The next chapter is were Sesshomaru and InuYasha get a little too happy about the new women, if you know what I mean.

Sorry for the shortness!!!!!


	3. Chapter Three

-

Chapter 3 – Stay a While

-

InuYasha and Sesshomaru stared at the beauties in front of their eyes. InuYasha's chair lost balance and it toppled forward knocking him to the ground with a loud thud! Kagome and Rin chuckled as they walked forward passing the men. InuYasha gathered himself up and pulled the chair back up. Both he and Sesshomaru watched the two girls walk up and stand beside Rameses. They held their hands out, each was grasped by Rameses.

"Young men I would like you to meet my two daughters, Rin and Kagome," He said. Both girls kneeled before them. Rin's hair fell back giving Sesshomaru and InuYasha a full view of her chest. Sesshomaru's eyes widen in shock, as he felt is arousal growing in his lower area. Sesshomaru shifted balling up his up fist and placing them over his crotch hoping to hide it from Rameses and his daughters, Sesshomaru back in his homeland made the mistake of not hiding it when his mate came down the stairs, well accidentally it happened that was, and her father, Lord of the Western Lands or not, threw him out the door. His daughter was not ready to be deflowered yet. InuYasha leaned into Sesshomaru.

"_I don't think they wear shirts around here!"_ InuYasha whispered. Sesshomaru nodded. InuYasha got a good look at Kagome he thought the fact that her bare stomach was shown also that the triangles meant to support her breast, didn't work very well. Both men shifted in their seats.

-

Kagome looked down at the silver haired men. She thought the one in the weird red clothing was attractive.

Kagome got a better look at the man with the red clothing. He seemed about her age maybe a few years older, his long sliver hair fell over his shoulders as his amber eyes were hot and lustful with desire. She blushed a bit because she noticed his gaze was directly at her. He seemed built and strong, walking bare footed he had a handsome face, small canine fangs fell over his lips. She noticed the two small furry triangles on the top of his head. Her eyes widened and heated urge to tweak them ran through her mind.

"If I may not be as so bold, what are your names?" Kagome asked.

"My name is Sesshomaru of the Western Lands in Japan, and this is my half-brother InuYasha," Sesshomaru introduced.

"Half-Brother?" Rin asked.

"Born of the same father but not of the mother," InuYasha stated.

"Oh,"

Rin smiled to InuYasha when she turned her gaze to his brother. Rin's face heated up as a deep urge in her body heated up for him. Something she never felt before. She scoped him out a bit. This was a man not to take likely. His long graceful locks of sliver hair were brushed and were perfectly in place. His eyes seemed emotionless, and his face was carved of stone. He kept his eyes forward on her father. His clothing was odd and left a lot to the imagination. The long fur pelt wrapped around his shoulder, cascaded down the chair and onto the floor. His clothes were white with many designs along the collar and a blue/yellow sash around his waist. The amour around his chest was a defining thing that would ward off people. Rin was even intimidated from it, but she could sense something from him, a deep pain. She couldn't put her finger on it but what ever it was. She felt that she could help ease it.

Kagome began to fidget in her standing position, she couldn't take it anymore. Kagome stepped down from her father and down to InuYasha. He felt his heart race as the beautiful girl stepped down and over to him. InuYasha backed up, he didn't know what she was going to do. Kagome stood in front of InuYasha and bent down. InuYasha gulped when he suddenly felt a light tug on his head.

"Are these real?" She asked. Kagome began to pull at a set of demonic dog ears placed on the top of InuYasha's head. He slapped her hands away.

"Kagome! You do not go up and touch a lord unknown to our lands with out his consent!" Rameses yelled to Kagome. Kagome bowed to InuYasha.

"Forgive me my lord…" she said softly. InuYasha looked down, he was still trying to hide his arousal, it seemed not wanted to go down since Kagome just kneeled in front of him, dirty images started to play in his mind, he went to speak when a familiar sound echoed out from the golden doors.

**SLAP!**

Sango stormed in pushing the doors open with all her might. She was very strong when she was mad. Miroku came running in after her.

"Please Lady Sango, just allow me to bed you once!" he yelled. Sango glared at him. Rameses let out a small growl.

"MIROKU!" he yelled. Miroku stopped as he looked up at Rameses.

"Yes, almighty Pharaoh?" Miroku asked with a nervous tone. Rameses stood up and looked at him with deathly eyes.

"Do not make me send you down to the dungeons once again! Stop asking, my daughters or their chambermaid to bed you!" Rameses yelled.

"But my Pharaoh, this curse will soon kill me, I must have an heir," Miroku said.

"Then find someone else you perverted monk!" Sango yelled. InuYasha turned around.

"MIROKU!" he yelled. The monk turned to InuYasha.

"InuYasha! Long time no see!" The monk yelled. Sesshomaru huffed.

"Oh great, that monk, I thought our lord had him run out of the area…" Sesshomaru said. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru.

"So your father was the man that sent for Miroku's head," She said plainly. Rameses looked at his daughter Kagome conversing with the young lords. Rameses looked at his daughter Rin to the side. He smiled. Rameses then stood up.

"My young Lords, since my daughters have become a costumed to your presences, why do you not stay a while?" He asked.

"We shall thank you for your hospitality Rameses," Sesshomaru said.

"Come now children, Sango," Rameses glared "**Monk**…"

Miroku gulped at Rameses tone of voice.

"Go and prepare food for our guests," Rameses said smiling. His daughters, Sango and Miroku took off out the golden door; he began to walk down passing by the two men.

"Are you coming?" he asked. InuYasha turned to the Pharaoh.

"Yeah, just go a head without us," InuYasha said giving him a toothy grin. Rameses nodded. The Pharaoh soon left the room, with just the two brothers still sitting in the chair.

"Sesshomaru…" InuYasha said.

"Yes,"

"I've got a problem,"

"So do I,"

"….. I can't stand up…"

"Neither can I…."

"What am-"

"Ask and I'll cut it off… as soon as I can get up"

-

Authors note: I HAD to put that in, men get happy at the smallest thing, believe me! I'm best friends with a lot of them, well I hope you ppl liked their reaction! Tell me what you think!

**SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER!**

I swear the next one will be extra long!

Thankies to my reviewers! I love you guys!

Oh and here's a sneak peek at the next chapter actually it's more like a line but:

_Kagome pulled her hand up to her face as she looked out the large window._

'_**Oh my god! I just pushed the younger lord of the western land out the window!'**_

Chapter 4 – Can't we just get along?

MichelleAnneSummers/MekoSummers


	4. AUTHORS NOTE: READ!

AUTHORS NOTE:

Sorry about the age mix up! the bloody Fanfiction thingy won't let me fix it! But the actually ages are:

**InuYasha: **18(Human Years)

**Sesshomaru:** 20(Human Years)

**Rameses:** 31(or so)

**Kagome:** 16

**Rin:** 16

**Miroku:** 18

**Sango:** 17

I hope that cleared some stuff up!

Michelle


	5. Chapter Four

Authors Note: I knew you all would have loved that .

**I love my reviewers and you all know that:**

**InuKouleg – **Thankies for your review! And I hope you liked this update

**Windgal –** Glad to know you love it, here's your update please don't die on me

**Hikaru Rayearth** – Well if you loved that then you'll love this one.

**Blu-Babe** **–** Ya but it's the typical male to react like that around women.

**Youkai Koinu** **–** Well I hope you find this chapter funny

**Texas-Cowgirl-ac** **–** I'm 100 female. And yeah I kinda realized the age problem, but thankies for your review!

**Anonymous miss** **–** Here's your update thankies for thinking of it as funny. (Love my English)

**Clumsy-azn –** Well here's your update, hope ya like

**Ever Rin** **–** Glad to know! Thankies, here's your update for know. Plus all my guy friends thought the ending was funny to.

Note: There's a tad bit of I don't know if I would call it lime, but hey ya never know. Just be warned, okay?

-

**Chapter 4 – Can't we just get along? **

-

Sesshomaru and InuYasha had finally gotten out of their problem and proceed towards the dinning hall. They passed many servants whom immediately bowed to the young lords.

"Word spreads fast…" InuYasha stated. InuYasha and Sesshomaru had finally made it the dinning hall, only 7 people were attending but my lord was the set up fancy. The long cherry oak table stretched out enough length to fit at least 20 people. The tables silver ware was SILVER. The goblets looked like they were hand carved, the silver molding worked out with small details placed into them along with red rubies that were placed around it. Candles lit up the room, with the scent of cherry lingered in the air.

Slowly Sango and Miroku entered the room. Miroku had the biggest slap mark on his face, he slowly walked up to InuYasha, and he leaned and whispered into InuYasha's ear.

"I see you had a problem?" InuYasha's face went red as he felt his bulge in his pants being tapped.

"Don't worry just stroke it and it'll go down, believe me, the same thing happened when I first saw them."

Miroku just casually walked away, leaving a stunned InuYasha.

'That monk did NOT just touch me there!' InuYasha walked as Miroku made his way to sit next to Sango.

'Note to self: Stay away from Gay friend Miroku…'

Sesshomaru and InuYasha each took a seat by one of the Pharaoh's daughters. Sesshomaru by Rin and InuYasha by Kagome. Sesshomaru leaned back as they awaited their food. Rameses looked at the young men.

"So, what is your homeland like?" he asked, placing his elbows on the table and folding his hands together. Sesshomaru looked at InuYasha.

"Well, it's full of trees and plants, and wild life…" InuYasha was lost. Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You mean you have almost like a forest?" she asked most innocently. InuYasha looked at the girl like she was crazy.

"Yeah, we got a lot of forest, maybe 4 dozen? You act like you've never seen one?" InuYasha stated. Kagome pulled her hand back.

"No, I'm afraid I've never seen a forest in my life, Egypt is a country of sand…" Kagome sighed. Rameses looked at InuYasha.

"I do not bring my daughters on my trips to other countries, I fear their safety."

"Oh," InuYasha looked at Kagome. Sesshomaru turned to the young girl at his side, calmly he breath out.

"Why do you not wear an article of clothing covering your chest?" Sesshomaru asked. Miroku raised his goblet.

"Because she loves the attention!" Miroku stated. Rameses glared at the monk.

"Miroku…" Rameses said coarsely. Miroku gulped as he bowed and allowed Sesshomaru to continue. Rin looked at Sesshomaru.

"Because, men are permitted to wear not shirts, us women have the same respect, also breast were given to us by the gods, why should we cover them?" Rin asked Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru gulped as he looked down at her chest, InuYasha could tell his brother was gazing.

"It's just that women from our country, find is… inappropriate to wander with out a shirt," InuYasha said.

"Then you live in a great hell," Miroku said.

"**MONK!**"

"Sorry Pharaoh,"

Sesshomaru pulled one of his fingers up and placed it on her shoulder grazing one of the many marking covering her body.

"What are these meant for?" Sesshomaru asked. Rameses spoke up.

"Those markings are meant to make sure no man is to touch my daughter, it also makes sure that the gods are watching over her and so she can keep her innocence's," Sesshomaru quickly removed his hand from Rin shoulder as if he had just placed it in a pot of hot oil.

"I see, so you can tell by the smudges if a man has handled your daughter?" Sesshomaru asked. Rameses nodded his head.

"Although my daughters have not yet been touched, nor will they unless the male has come to me of consent," Rameses stated forwardly.

"Believe me, those girls are a hard nut to crack, and I think Sesshomaru is going to be the one to crack the lovely Rin" Miroku stated.

Sesshomaru felt his face heat up; he'd never been so embarrassed in his life. Although thrusting himself between Rin's creamy thighs was something that had been on his mind for some time now. Sesshomaru gulped.

The pharaoh nodded to Sango, she smiled brightly.

Sango pulled her hand back and knocked Miroku in the mouth with her goblet, the monk fell from his chair and in to the ground with a thud.

"Thank you Sango," Rameses said. Sango bowed her head down.

"No really it was my pleasure," she said, Miroku crawled back into his seat with a smirk. InuYasha looked down at Kagome, her dress covered her chest, but her stomach was marked. InuYasha placed his hand down and touched it lightly.

"And this one?" InuYasha asked. Kagome felt her spin tingle as his finger nail gently touched her abdomen and her stomach. She was slowly becoming aroused and her voice shaky.

"That's the mark of Orisis…" Kagome said softly. InuYasha could smell her desire, and he smirked. Sango looked towards the door as it slowly opened.

"The food has arrived!" she announced. Rameses clapped his hands together.

"Aw good! Now we may fest our selves!"

-

After dinner the Rameses had sent Kagome and Rin to show the young lords their rooms that they were to stay in.

Kagome took InuYasha's hand and pulled him forward.

"Come your room is this way," InuYasha willingly fallowed her to the large wooden door. Kagome pushed it open and stepped in. She waved her hand telling him to enter. InuYasha stepped into the room, he almost fell over.

"I hope you like it?" Kagome asked.

The room was HUGE the only problem to InuYasha was all the of book cases, the walls were covered with them, stuffed full. Paintings and tapestries told tails of the gods and goddess, the room was mostly full of Orisis thou. InuYasha looked at the bed. It was large and was covered in silk blankets and pillows mounted against the head board. He noticed the wardrobe was full of clothing most likely to be worn by a Pharaoh. Kagome walked over to the large open window located by bed. Small torches were located about the room permitting light. Kagome held herself as she looked out the window.

"This room, it looks like it used to be-"

"My grandfather used to say within these chambers…" Kagome stated coldly. InuYasha looked at the young girl.

"Feh, why do you get so worked up about something that happened, it's just death," Kagome glared at InuYasha.

"JUST DEATH!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha walked over to her.

"You don't have to be so loud!"

"So, you act like my grandfathers death was nothing!" Kagome yelled. She noticed how close she and InuYasha were. She felt heat slowly rise throughout her body as her cheeks went red. InuYasha smirked. He pulled up a finger and caressed her jaw line.

"You like being near me," he said slyly. Kagome shivered.

"I do not…" she stated softly. InuYasha reached his arm around her neck and snaked himself around her hugging her waist.

"Then why do you desire my touch?" he whispered into her ear. Kagome felt her whole entire body submit when his voice echoed through her head.

-

Rin laid in her bed looking through one of her scrolls that her father had brought back for her. She skimmed through it when she heard a light tap at her door.

"Enter," Rin stated. The door slowly pushed open as Sesshomaru's figure appeared. Rin smiled as the young man entered her room.

"Good Evening Lord Sesshomaru,"

"As to you Lady Rin," Rin raised her hand.

"Please call me Rin, you have no use for my title," Rin said, Sesshomaru walked over to Rin as he sat down at her side. Rin sat up straight as she pulled her scroll from her bed sheets.

"What are you reading?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin looked at the scroll in her hands.

"Oh this? This is a scroll that my father brought back from one of his trips into the Amazon," Rin said, she unraveled in and held it out for Sesshomaru to read.

"See, it talks about the wild life, the plants and the people…" Rin said dreamily.

"Oh what I'd give to go there, I would love to see a wolf, or even a wild dog," Sesshomaru's ears perked up at the sound of wild dog. He turned to her.

"Why a wild dog?" he asked.

"Well, I have seen some of the canines breed, but, they are all domesticated, I would love to see one run wild and free, no boundaries, and no limits…" Rin turned to Sesshomaru. She saw the look in his eyes, they seemed to calm her, she slowly pulled her hand up to his face and placed them on one of his streaks on his face.

"I've been meaning to ask about these, what are they?" Rin asked.

"They are markings from my clan, they show what my title is,"

"Then why does InuYasha not have the same markings?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru leaned in a bit.

"Because he does not need them," Sesshomaru said.

"Why?"

"You are a very curios creature are you Rin?"

"Well I love to ask questions…" Rin slowly became aroused as his golden eyes slowly took in ever detail of her body. Sesshomaru pulled his hand up. Rin watched as his hand touched her cheek then slowly made its way down her neck. Rin froze as Sesshomaru's hand lands on her bare breast. All of Rin's anger made it's way up to her skull as she balled her fist.

"**YOU DISGUSTING PERVERTED LORD!**" Rin screamed as she used all her might and slapped Sesshomaru across the face.

-

Kagome growled as she pulled her foot up fast and hard, knocking InuYasha in the groin. InuYasha yelped as he cupped his throbbing organ. Kagome turned around and glared at InuYasha.

"How dare you think that YOU could just come up to me, make me feel aroused and then expect to BED ME! You disgusting man!" Kagome yelled she shoved InuYasha back; he tripped over his feet and tumbled back… falling out the window. Kagome heard the sound of a faint yell. She pulled her hand up to her mouth and gasped.

'Oh my god… I just pushed the younger lord of the western lands out the window!' Kagome stepped back as she turned her head away from the window. She breathed heavily looking around the room.

"Oh my god… I'm a murderer!"

"Don't give yourself to much credit," a voice said. Kagome froze. She turned around slightly only to see InuYasha resting on the bed with a cocky grin plastered on his face. Kagome stammered, InuYasha slowly rose to his feet and walked over to her.

"But-But-But I-I pushed you out a window!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha shrugged.

"That didn't hurt, although that kicks to my crotch **OH YEAH!** That one hurt," InuYasha stated as he looked at the confused girl.

"YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha pulled his hand up revealing his claws, they clicked together as he grasped Kagome's wrist pulling her in close. Kagome searched his golden orbs then looked up at his demonic ears.

"What are you?" Kagome asked nervously. InuYasha smirked baring his long canine fangs.

"Something you never think was real…"

Kagome gulped as she felt InuYasha's warm breath caress her neck.

"Y-Y-You didn't answer my question… what are you?" she asked shakily. InuYasha smirked. He released her arms from his grasp. He backed up and sat down on his bed. His dog ears twitched back and forth, his canine fangs peeked over his lip.

"I am a hanyou…" InuYasha stated.

"Hanyou… I'm sorry but I am not from your country those words are of a mystery to me…" Kagome said quietly. Kagome suddenly found her feet very interesting, she smoothed out her dress slightly.

InuYasha smirked.

"Hanyou, it's our term for Half-Breed," Kagome lifted her head.

"You're a half-breed, but I-I-I still don't understand?" Kagome stated once again. She walked up to InuYasha slightly, her bare feet made a small clicking sound.

"I'm a half demon… my mother was a human, my father a demon…" InuYasha's ears dropped at the mention of his mother. Kagome touched InuYasha's shoulder, she smiled warmly at him. InuYasha felt like he was as high as a kite, her smile just made him feel much more special than when Kikyo smiled at him.

"So you work for a dark under worldly god?" Kagome asked.

"No,"

"So then you answer to Anubis?"

"Who the flying fuck is Anubis?" InuYasha asked. Kagome sighed. She sat down beside him and shoved over a bit, to get closer to him.

"Then who do you answer to?" Kagome asked. Her beaded hair dropped over her shoulders and scrapped across her breasts, which seemed to catch InuYasha's wandering eyes. He blinked keeping his eyes at her chest.

"InuYasha…" Kagome sounded slightly ticked.

"Yeah?" His eyes remained at chest height.

"My eyes are up here…" InuYasha smirked, he looked up at Kagome, grabbing her by her arms, he pushed her back onto the bed. Kagome struggled a bit, he pinned her arms at her side. InuYasha crawled over her like a predator about to kill his prey. Kagome's face heated up as her heart raced and she felt a deep ache in her loins, Kagome moaned a bit at the feeling of InuYasha's tongue, dragging across her neck. She arched her back against him. InuYasha growled with pleasure.

"I know you desire my touch, just let me have you…" InuYasha pulled his one hand down and genteelly scratched the side of her, sending waves of pleasure through her body. Kagome shook with a large force as she licked her lips, closing her eyes.

"No… Please… Stop it no-" Kagome hissed with pleasure as she felt his one hand grasp her breast.

"Let me in…" He pulled his down and rested his knee between her legs. His hand crept over her leg towards her center, the center that needed its ache to be released.

"No…" Kagome moaned out.

"Why N-"

"**GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM YOU DISGUESTING PERVERTED MAN!**" echoed out of the palace. The sounds of objects flying and hitting the wall, a yelp also echoed out.

"Please Lady Rin, I didn't mean to tou-"

"**GET** **OUT LORD SESSHOMARU AND KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!**"

InuYasha got off Kagome, and rolled off the bed. Kagome gasped as she sat up. Sweat dripped from her head onto her lips and off her chin. She gulped and looked at InuYasha's figure running to the door. Kagome growled a bit, once again he had tried to take advantage of her and he'd almost succeeded. She sat up and picked up her long silk robe, she placed it over her and pulled her hair out from the collar of the robe. She pulled it across her chest to make sure that her breasts where hidden.

InuYasha poked his head out from the door. He heard frantic sounds echo out. He heard the door open and Sesshomaru ran out. He gripped his chest; his hair was a mess as his face had a large hand print imprinted into it. Sweat dripped from his forehead. He saw Rin step out from her bed chamber. Servants stopped and looked at Rin and Sesshomaru. Rin's face was red as he saw the smudges of the symbols on her left breast, he looked down and saw Sesshomaru's hands he smirked and chuckled a bit. He listened closely to the conversation.

"Please let me explain!" Sesshomaru held his hands out to stop Rin from attacking him. She held a scroll tightly in her hands. Rin face lightened but she had a smile… an evil smile imprinted on her lips.

"Okay… go ahead my lord…" Sesshomaru sighed. He stood up straight and smiled,

"Well you see I di-OHH!" Sesshomaru legs buckled in as he gripped his groin. Once he'd sat up straight and his muscles relaxed, Rin had thrown the scroll with all her might and it nailed his straight in the groin. Sesshomaru groaned and made a high pitched squeak and fell over. The Servants hissed a bit, like they knew his pain, well the males did. Rin smirked and bent down a bit.

"Have a wonderful night my lord…" Rin slammed her door, and the servants went about their business.

InuYasha laughed at his brother's stupidity.

"Serves you ri-i-i-ight!" InuYasha lost his balance as he felt someone shove him forward. InuYasha fell flat on his face, Kagome had pushed him over and she then slammed the door shut and locked it. InuYasha stood back up and smashed his fists against the door.

"HEY! WENCH THAT'S MY ROOM LET ME IT!" InuYasha smashed his fists against the door. Kagome ignored him as she walked over to her grandfather's old bed. She dropped her silk robe on the ground at the foot of the bed and climbed into it. She pulled back the covers and felt the heat engulf her small body. She smiled warmly and pulled the covers over her and fell asleep.

InuYasha growled as he stepped back and huffed. Crossing his arms over his chest he sat down by Sesshomaru's limp form. He growled again.

"Stupid bitch… getting me all worked up, kicking me outta my room…" He closed his eyes slightly and soon he too drifted off into sleep. Leaning against the wall he shifted a bit and soon became comfortable. He heard a small groaning noise coming from Sesshomaru.

"She's gotta good throw…" Sesshomaru groaned out.

-

Sorry if Sesshomaru seemed a lil OOC, I just thought it would be a tad bit different to see him like that.

RR SOOOON PLEASE! More reviews faster updates!

Sneak Peek:

_Kagome's hips swayed from side to side. She pulled the veil across her chest as the beads on her bra clicked together. She pulled the veil across her face and gave InuYasha a seductive smile. She turned around and dropped to her knees. Kagome dropped her veil as Rin stood infront of her. Kagome bent back as Rin climbed onto her and straddled her waist. Kagome raised her hands in the air as she bent her back farther. Her hair dropped to the ground as she looked at InuYasha upside down. She licked her lips as Rin took her hands and rubbed them put her sides and over her breasts, hooking them over around her neck. Kagome flipped Rin over resulting in her straddling Rin. Rin was laid out flat with her arms spread out._

_Sesshomaru and InuYasha gasped and groaned, the ache in the groin hurt like hell._

**Chapter 5 –Welcoming the Lords – NOTE: Mature Subject Matter located in this Chapter -**

MSN Messanger Hotmail: demondarkwillow2 hotmail . com

Remove Spaces

anyone wants to chat just give me a ring

MichelleAnneSummers/MekoSummers


End file.
